This is a randomized, within-group crossover, double-blind, placebo controlled phase I/II study of single ascending oral doses of 20, 80 and 160mg of NPS R-568. The drug, a calcimimetic agent which suppresses Parathyroid hormone secretion, will be given to postmenopausal women with primary hyperparathyroidism, a disease with no currently available medical therapy.